For example, JP-A-2011-203361 describes an image forming apparatus such as a printer which drives a sheet discharge roller configured to convey a sheet and the like, and a developing roller configured to supply developer to a photosensitive member, with a common motor. This image forming apparatus is configured such that a rotating direction of the sheet discharge roller is switched as a rotating direction of the motor is switched.
In a configuration of driving a conveyance roller configured to convey a sheet and the developing roller with the common motor, when a rotating direction of the developing roller is switched upon switching of a rotating direction of the conveyance roller, a contact state between a surface of the photosensitive member and a surface of the developing roller is changed, so that the surfaces may be damaged such as wear and scratch.